A Doe's Revenge
by studiousss155
Summary: What happens when James finds out about Lily's many sides? Okay so...first story. Please give it a chance! Slightly Ooc, slight cursing. I don't actually like it all that much but... I OWN NOSSING!


_UGGGHHHH! He's here!_ Lily thought to herself. _Now he'll follow me around like a lost puppy until I go out with him. He won't leave me alone. That totally puts a dent into my plans. GOD! Can't I just get a break?_

Lily sighed once more and looked away from the bane of her existence. At the sigh, her best friend who was currently engrossed in an enticing muggle novel looked up.

"What's up Lillykins?" giggling at her 'clever' joke.

"Nothing Alice, nothing at all." Lily replied much too quickly for her oh-so-bright friend.

"Don't 'nothing' me Lily, you should know better then that by now. Now, what is troubling you dearie?"

"Just Potter again, he's going to follow me around all night again. We won't be able to slip away unseen again tonight. (**A.N. NOT WHAT YOU ARE PROBABLY THINKING! OH DON'T GIVE YOUR COMPUTER THAT LOOK, I KNOW YOU WERE THINKING THAT)**

"I can think of a way to ditch them," Alice smirked.

"Oh dear, not another of your brilliant ideas is it" Lily laughed.

"The one and only, but hey look! They're leaving! Let's go now before they come back looking for trouble."

The two girls set out into the dark corridor silently. Once in front of the great oak doors, they steeled themselves for a tiring night out in the cold. Quickly they pushed them open and ran towards the dark forest, jumping over holes and deftly sliding down the hill with such speed it would put the fastest brooms to shame.

Suddenly a howl filled that bright moon-lit night.

"Shit," Lily muttered "We've got company" At the sound of a stick breaking the two witched flipped around with their wands drawn faster then you could say Quidditch. Behind them was a beautiful stag. He was so dark that in fact, his coat of soft, shiny fur looked black and his antlers shimmered proudly in the full moon. Lily gasped surprised, she had never seen him out of the forest before. Lily and Alice were actually going to meet him and a black dog in the forest later on.

Another howl screamed through the quiet night, breaking Lily out of her reverie. The stag turned his head to take a look behind him quickly and took one, two, and on the third step, with a low pop, turned into a boy. But not just any boy, no it was too easy for that stag to happen to just be a stag, or even the animagus form of say ANYONE but who was currently standing in front of the two Gryffindors. James Potter stared down at them with frear pronounced in his eyes.

"Lily, Alice, leave now before…" a growl behind them alerted the three teens to another presence.

"NO!" James shouted, turning around to face the agitated werewolf. With another low pop, a regal stag took his place. The werewolf started stalking forward until two pops were heard behind James. With that, a sleek panther took the place on the left, near to where Alice had stood moments before. On the other side stood…stood…

A doe.

The auburn coat reflected the bright moon and the emerald green eyes shown with the intelligence that only one other set of eyes had shown. Lily. The werewolf seemed to calm down at the appearance of the panther and the doe, that was until a loud black grim-like dog came bounding up behind the werewolf, making him run towards the forest as to follow the dog.

"Why Lily?" James asked sitting on the hill that lead towards the forest. She looked over at him pain evident in her eyes.

"I…I…It started when I was five," Lily stumbled over her own tongue, wondering why she was telling him this. " It was just after my mum died. I started doing all kinds of accidental magic. Petunia, my sister, thought it was weird, but cool. My dad he… well when he was sober enough to see it, would beat me, trying to 'take the freak out of me'. Tuney tried to help when she was home, at first. Later she would just try to clean my cuts or… take me to hospital when I had a broken arm or… something else. Eventually though, she started distancing herself from me, until…she…she…" Lily broke off crying putting her head between her knees, wishing she could understand why the hell she was telling this to him. She looked up as a hand was put on her shoulder, right into hazel eyes.

"Its alright Lily, you don't need to go on."

"No, I… I've never told this to anyone before but… but now I feel that I need to tell someone, you even. Anyway, one day I came home and Tuney was sitting on the couch with my father. As I walked in the room they both got up and she, well she had a rope while my father had a… he had a knife. When I saw the coldness in her eyes and the cruel glint in his, I turned and ran, wishing that I could run faster. You see, we lived on a farm surrounded by woods. One second I was running on two legs and the next I had four. Someone screamed behind me and I stopped and turned. Tuney was pointing at me while my father was just outright staring. That confused me until I looked down and realized that I was a fawn. I was still very confused but when they bent down to pick up the… the… stuff I turned and ran. I ran all day until I came to a town, feeling hungry, at that point I just nodded off on some bench and when I woke up I was a human girl again. Within the next hour the police brought me home against my will and my father and sister played it up as I was a troubled child with mental problems when questioned. Thankfully they didn't touch me but locked me in my room for three day and no water or bathroom breaks…" Lily trailed off. She never even told Alice or Marlene about her home life, when hours ago, she'd rather hex James than talk to him.

"Lily, I had no idea… I thought…the bruises…after Christmas…"

"You saw those did you? Yeah, I um… forgot to do their laundry the night before I left for Hogwarts. After they did let me out, I was basically the maid, doing the things that I was meant for, like cooking and cleaning, the only things I will ever be any good at, and even then…"

"What are you talking about? You're too good for things like that."

"No I'm a mudblood, a ruddy worthless one at that." Lily muttered under her breath, but James heard it. With that his anger boiled.

" Don't. Say. That. Ever. Again." James ground out with a clenched jaw. Suddenly he pounced on Lily, fiercely capturing her lips with his own in a heated kiss that set fireworks off for both of them, changing their relationship forever.

"Ah Hem"

**A.N. So what did you think? PLEASE don't be hating, it was my first story after all and I do plan on making it a 2 shot if liked so…REVIEW!**


End file.
